


Two Face

by jumbobiskit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multiple Personalities, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbobiskit/pseuds/jumbobiskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon arriving in Gravity Falls they quickly learn that not everything here is what it seems. Even the nice old lady across town seems a little odd. While Mabel thinks she's the sweetest wrinkliest old lady, Dipper can't quite shake the feeling of being watched inside her home.</p><p>[Will update tags and description as story progresses]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pair of Eyes

“Come on Dipper!” Mabels voice rang out with glee as they ran through the woods. “You gotta see this!”

“Mabel it isn’t some boy again is it?” Dipper asks fearing that he may be right in his assumptions but Mabel shakes her head swiftly.

“No! Even better!” Grabbing her brother’s hands she leads him to one of the houses lined up in Gravity Falls. Finally they reach a normal looking house and Dipper had to glance at his sister to confirm that this was what she was talking about. The bright braced smile confirmed this.

“You’re gonna love this! Hey Naaaana it’s me, Mabel!” She hollers out in delight as she runs across the lawn, opens the door leaving, and runs inside leaving her twin brother behind. Dipper stood at the front porch, hesitant to take any sort of step further. He looked around and stared at the decently cared for mailbox with ‘NaNA’ painted in white paint. He looks over to the lawn and noticed how it looks like it’s never been cut. There was a tall tree standing off to the side, leaning over the house and shading it from the summer heat. On the porch he could see a small porch swing decorated with a pillow in each corner.

It looked so… Normal. It was very different from the events of the gnomes that occurred a few days ago upon arriving here in this small town. 

“Dipper come on!” Hearing his sister's voice he jumps out of his thoughts before walking up to her porch and steps inside, gently closing the door behind him. Inside was slightly different compared to the exterior of the house. The color scheme was similar. Very plain, little to no knickknacks or expensive looking ornaments. But plants were littered as far as his eyes could see. Standing by themselves, on tables and counters, and some were even hanging from the ceiling.

“I see you find my plants interesting?”He stumbles back and looks up at the older woman he had accidentally bumped into. She had long grey hair pulled into a loose bun and wore a simple white blouse and grey slacks. Bags were evident under her eyes but she showed no signs of being tired. She must be the Nana Mabel was talking about. 

“O-oh uh yeah… You uh, you have a lot of plants..…”

“Well I was a gardener back in my day.”

“Oh really?...” He felt so strange, so miniscule and judged underneath this older woman’s gaze. It felt like she was judging him, sizing him up and trying to figure out what he was thinking. Didn't Mabel tell him she was the sweetest little old lady? The only thing he's finding out to be true is the 'old lady' part of her description.

As if she had read his thoughts Mabel came running in, her cheeks lightly covered in crumbs and chocolate. "Dipper! What are you doing standing there like a tree- pff _tree_." Mabel stops to snicker to herself. "Come one you’re missing the best part!” She then grabs her brothers arm and drags him into what I assumed was the kitchen but it was hard to see past the planted pottery.

“W-wait listen Mabel I don’t thi-mnphf!!” Before he could voice any complaint Mabel had grabbed something from the counter and shoved it into his mouth. He was silent for a moment as he chewed but quickly tasted the chocolate and the soft gooy-ness of a fresh cookie.

“Weeeeeell?!?” She was bouncing on her tip toes, mouth opened wide with an eager grin showing off her braces as well as some chocolate stains.

“W-whoa.. Dude these are amazing!!”

“I know right!?” She squeals in delight and for a moment Dipper forgets his uneasiness but as soon as he looked back up to see Nana he silently gulped. Why did she have to have this scary look on her face?

“Did you make these, uh–”

“Call me Nana, everyone does.” She responds quickly.

“Oh-uh right, did you make these Nana?”

“Yes, being old and not having an actual job gives you a lot of time to garden as well as bake when you have nothing else to do.” She admits, her stone face softening into a small smile. Dipper was relieved to know this woman actually had a nicer face “I used to bake for my nephew a lot when he was younger but he grew up and moved out of Gravity Falls a long time ago. Occasionally the other kids come by for sweets or to play in my front lawn, which I don’t mind too much, It makes Gravity Falls more lively doesn’t it?” Her face was reminiscent as she pats Mabel’s head who nodded in agreement.

“Mabel was stalking this boy who was standing in front of my yard and I happened to see her rejection." Dipper could only imagine her sister being overly excited as she tried to flirt with some poor guy and failing badly. It sounded about right. Hopefully he won't have to deal with _'boy crazy'_ Mabel all summer. "And I had suffered many heartbreaks when I was younger so of course I felt bad and to cheer her up I offered her some of the fresh baked cookies that I had lying around in the kitchen.”

“Mhm!” Mabel confirmed the older woman's explanation while continuing to stuff her face with the sugary treats. 

“Ah well thank you for the cookies M’am.”

“Nana.” She corrected.

“Uh right–” Dipper casually glances to the exit of the kitchen as he goes for another cookie. When his eyes land a tall plant he instantly jumps dropping a cookie. "Five second rule!!" Dipper ignored her sister as he stared at the pair of eyes that were watching him from behind the plant. However when he glanced back to see Mabel picking up the cookie from the floor and look back, the eyes were gone. “A-aa-a-h…..” 

“Mhfer? Whamfs whapf??” Nana had left the two to head towards the stove and was now brewing tea.

“I-I I ju-st–Wait.... Y-you didn’t see _that_?” His voice squeaked while looking back hoping the eyes were back but sadly and yet luckily they were not.

“See what?” Nana was pouring a cup when she looked over to stare at the young boy with concern.

“A-ah do you… Happen to have a cat?” Dipper was hoping she would say yes.

“Oh no I’m allergic to anything with fur so cats aren’t allowed in the house.” She responds swiftly, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Aw but they’re so cute!”

“It’s hard to find them cute when you’re face is covered in a rash and your sneezing and trying to see through watery eyes.” She huffs before sipping her cup. "My backs already giving out on me there's no way I'm adding to the list of old lady problems." In a few minutes Nana began to reminisce in the old days as she spoke of a boy she used to have an interest in when she was her age and Mabel was completely engulfed in the story.

Dipper, not at all interested, peaked out of the kitchen and tried to see through the tall greenery but he couldn’t see anything that looked like what he saw before. He stepped out of the kitchen and began to look around. He wandered into the living room. There was much more space here unlike the hallways lined with plants but he had not found any signs of the pair of eyes he saw before. Then he spotted the white stairwell. Small potted plants hung from the rails and their vines were wrapped around the railing. Dipper would have found that fairly interesting if they were alive, yet strangely, compared to the rest of the lively decorated house, the plants were dead. And at the top of the stairs was a dark grey door, heavily contrasting with the rest of the house. He gulps and takes a step forward while a hand reached into his vest where the book was kept. Could there be something in this book to explain the creature he had just seen? A wood nymph? A tiny goblin with wide beady eyes?

“Dipper it’s time to go!” Mabel’s loud voice startled the twin and he jumped and stumbled away from the stairs in a fright. 

“H-huh!? Wh-what?”

“I said it’s time to go.” She said walking out of the kitchen with Nana in tow.

“I have to go out and run a few errands. Though you two seem like sweet kids, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here alone.” She admits calmly while she walks over to the front door and opens it for them.

“O-oh ok…” He trails off glancing back at the stairs before walking towards the front door where Mabel was waiting for him, holding a box filled with cookies that Nana had given her.

When the two left Nana waited until the two were out of sight before closing the door and went to the kitchen to clean up. Picking up the now empty plates she turns on the sink and sits the plate under the rushing water to scrape of the chocolate. Hearing tiny footsteps tapping down the stairs she smiles while continuing to wash the plate.

“Honestly Hydee I never knew you would be so daring as to sneak downstairs while people are over.”

“I-it wasn’t me…. ” 

“Oh so Jack snuck down? I’m not surprised.” She glanced back smiling down at the girl who had a short messy bed head and wore a green hoodie that nearly blended in with the plants surrounding her. “Well then would you be a doll and help me clean up Hydee?” The girl nods her head and grabs the dish soap with shaky hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for taking the time to read the story! I just wanna leave a note that 'NaNA' was mispelled on purpose but I didn't address it in the story since I felt like that information wasn't really important to know but I did leave this as a note incase you may have thought it was.


	2. Double Offence

“I swear there was something in her house!”

“Dipper you’re just over exaggerating! After you got your hands on that journal you’ve been nothing but sweaty and suspicious of everything.” Mabel states as she opens the box Nana had given her and pulls out a cookie. “I mean you were sweaty before but now you’re practically sweating an ocean! A gross, salty, sweaty, ocean.”

“Ew….” He grimaces but shakes it off. “Listen Mabel I’m not exaggerating! And I’ve been right about everything so far haven’t I? Remember the gnomes?” Mabel groans in memory and falls back on her bed.

“Don’t remind me!”

“And the gobblewonker?”

“That was a robot.”

“It still counts!” Dipper countered while Mabel huffed. It was true. No normal person would have been able to make such a thing. Old Man Mcgucket was the very proof of that.

“Aaaaaand what about the wax figures?”

“Ok but you thought it was Toby Determined at first!”

“Mistakes were made ok? And that’s not the point, what I’m trying to say is Gravity Falls is full of weird stuff and if I think I saw something then I know it had to be real! O-or at least something that isn’t normal.”

“So you’re saying… That there’s some sort of monster inside Nana’s house?” Mabel stood up quickly causing all of cookies in her lap to fall off of her lap. “Then Nana’s in trouble! We have to go help her!”

“Wha-ok yeah sure but let’s see what the journal has to say, maybe it can tell us what’s in her house.” He pulls out the journal and begins turning the pages. Zombies no... Gnomes no.... What even was this thing?

After turning the book up and down they couldn’t find anything.

“There’s nothing in the journal!” Dipper was gripping at his hair in frustration while Mabel was digging around her side of the room. “I can’t find anything about creatures hiding in house plants that can camoflo- Mabel what are you doing?” Mabel had changed into a black sweater and wore a black ski mask.

“Preparing for a rescue mission! Isn’t it obvious?” She lifts up the mask to smile.

“What?! And isn’t the mask a little eccentric? It looks like we’re gonna rob her not save her.” Mabel ‘pffed’ and swung her free arm forward. “No way it’s perfect for the job!”

“Uh huh….” It was a better plan than nothing and who knows it may actually work. 

Later that night, while Grunkle Stan had passed out on the sofa, the twins snuck out into the front of the Mystery Shack. While going through the front of the shop they grab the keys to the Mystery Cart and quickly leave the shack before turning on the cart and driving off.

When they arrived at the house they parked the cart in the grass before running up to the front door. As soon as Mabel held up her hand to knock Dipper grabbed her wrist.

“What are you doing? We can’t just knock on her door and say ‘hey Nana! Can we check out your house for monsters?’.”

“We can’t?”

“No we can’t Mabel.”

“Hmmm” Mabel rests her hand under her chin as she began to think. How could they get inside? After all, like Dipper said they couldn’t simply just ask Nana. She glances to one of the windows and she grins. “I got it!”

“You got wha-” Not even waiting for Dipper to finish she pulls out her grappling hook and aimed it towards the window on her porch before setting it off and both duck as the glass shattered. “I did it–!” Mabel cheers before Dipper shushes her.“Shushsh!”

They wait a few minutes, listening for any signs of Nana waking up, before finally entering through the broken window.

Dipper’s eyes were looking around at all of the plants, trying to spot any signs of the creature he had encountered while Mabel was proceeding forward with little to no caution in mind. Mabel took a sharp turn and jumped into the living room, grappling hook aimed at the ready. “No wide eyed monster here.” She looks over to her brother who was looking up at the stairs.

“I.. I think it might be up here.” He gestures to the stairs. She nods her head and putting on her serious face she carefully walks over to her brothers side and taking a hesitant step forward they began to ascend up the steps. Each step was creaky and every time they would reach the next they flinch as it squeaked. Why must these stupid steps creak? Dipper swore stuff like this only happens when it’s night time and/or you’re trying to sneak around.

As their feet reach the very top they sigh in relief when there was no squeaking and took the moment of silence to slowly open the door, both internally crying as the door squeaked as well. The room was pitch black.There were no windows unlike downstairs that nearly had three of them on every wall. With  little light from the downstairs window they could make out a few objects hidden in the darkness. One was a lump on a mattress, curled up underneath a blanket.

“That’s gotta be it…” Dipper whispers out as he gets closer to the moving yet still lump. “D-Dipper are you sure about this?” Mabel asks as she tries to look around in the dark room while following after her brother. “I mean, what if it’s nothing?”

“No way I mean that thing I saw’s gotta be a monster.” Dipper was convinced and there was no way his sister could change his mind about this.

“Ok…” She sighs.

As Dipper grew closer his foot collided with a hard object in the dark and he pulled back to let out a painful yelp while holding his foot. “Ow ow ow ow–” Before he could continue Mabel covered his mouth and they both look to the lump and stare in horror as they hear shuffling and a groan. They were a pare dears in caught in a headlight as the creature lifted its head before turning to them and they could only catch a glimpse of their eyes before screaming in terror followed by a separate scream. Out of fear Mabel aimed her grappling hook and fired.

“Ow!!”

“H-huh?”

All of a sudden a flash of light lit up the room and Dipper and Mabel cover their eyes. “Bright! Too bright!”

“Mabel!? Dipper!?” The Twins look up as their eyes finally adjusted to see an exasperated Nana. She was leaning against the doorframe, her hand resting on the light switch, and her grey hair was scattered all over as if she had just got out of bed.

“O-oh uh h-hello N-Nana….” They both wave sheepishly before looking at each other. “O-ok I know what this looks like but we have a perfectly logical expla-”

“That hurt you jerks!!” The loud voice startled Dipper and the twins looked over to see a kid, who looked around their age, holding their nose in pain. “Who the heck are you two!? Do you know how late it is? Gagh if I wasn’t in so much pain I’d show you two a lesso-”

“Jack calm down please.”

“Calm down!? They broke into your house and that girl wearing the ski mask shot me in the face with a– What did you shoot me with?”

“Aaaaaaa Grappling hook!!” She took pride in her grappling hook, even if the situation blatantly spells out that it wasn’t the best place to express it.

“Yeah… Grappling hook...”

Nana groans rubbing the bridge of her nose before squinting at the twins. “Alright like Jack said you broke into my house and you better have a good explanation for this before I call the authorities and your guardians.” The two gulp at the thought of Stan finding out and that there might be charges he would have to pay. And honestly that doesn’t sound like a good idea.

“I-I thought I saw a monster in your house earlier today Nana.” Dipper finally admits.

“A monster?”

“Yeah I just saw a pair of eyes staring at me but I didn’t see a face so I assumed it was a monster.”

“Dipper….” She sighs running her hands down her face. “There are no such things as monsters. But more importantly you probably saw my nephew Jack who had been hiding when you two were over today.

“Whaaaaat!? Why would he hide from us?!”

“I dunno maybe it’s because you’ll shoot me in the face!?” He barks angrily as he lets go of his nose to reveal a large pink mark on it. Boy did it look like it hurt. “Well I only shot you in the face because I thought you were a monster. Oh by the way my name’s Mabel!” She holds out her hand to him but he doesn’t shake. “I know that already..”

“Wait but how can you explain the floating eyes huh?” Dipper asks Nana utterly confused.

“Jack has a green hoodie he wears often and it blends in with most of my plants. He’s very shy so he likes to hide while watching others.”

“Fight me old hag, I’m not shy!”

“If you are related to Hydee then you are most definitely shy.”

“Who’s Hydee?” Mabel asks raising up her hand.

“She is Jack’s sister as well as my great niece.”

“Oh cool!~ Can we meet her?” The idea of making a new friend was music to her years! Mabel was already imagining the sleep overs and the long hours of staying up late to read romance novels and talk about dreamy boys.

“Ah… Sorry Mabel but Hydee isn’t at home right now.” 

“Awww why!?”

“Hey don’t think you can ask all the questions you face breaker.” Jack barks at Mabel who laughs sheepishly.

“I really am sorry about hitting you in the face but I mean come on who sleeps on a mattress in an empty room on top of a creepy staircase?”

“Well you’re dressed like you’re about to rob me.”

“Touché.”

“Alright alright it’s time for you two to get home before I change my mind about not calling your guardian.” Nana grumbled as she began to push the twins outside of the room and down the stairs. Jack carefully followed after them and watched as Nana nearly doubled over when she saw her broken window. “My window!!!” The twins flinch at the high pitched scream.

“Wow you guys really made her upset.” Jack remarked as they all watched Nana scramble past them into the living room and she picks up the house phone.

“Mabel, Dipper, who is your legal guardian?”

“O-oh it’s G-Grunkle Stan!” Mabel answered with a small smile but the old woman only groaned. “Of course.” No one spoke a word as the ringing echoed throughout the house. The siblings looked at each other, both were too scared to think of what she might do to them.

“Hello?”

**“STANFORD PINES YOU ARE PAYING FOR MY WINDOW YOU CHEAP BAG OF ROCKS!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter was a bit rushed but I guess it's one of those chapters to move the plot I suppose. Anyway I hope you enjoy!


End file.
